


Been best friends since we were eleven

by Chocolate_jackolope



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band), Hail The Sun (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_jackolope/pseuds/Chocolate_jackolope
Summary: Halloween spooky fic.Donovan is bummed out that his best friend Aric doesn't wanna stick with their tradition of a scary movie marathon the eve before Halloween. Instead Donovan agrees to go check out a spooky haunted house attraction instead.But of course there are some boys there that don't like Donovan that much..





	Been best friends since we were eleven

It's Halloween eve, and Donovan's parents are out of town for the weekend. He is curled up on his sofa with a fluffy blanket and a bag of Reese's cups. He's watching a Halloween movie marathon alone since he's not cool enough to be invited to parties. Truthfully he doesn't think he'd go anyway, he's too self-conscious and being in big groups makes him feel awkward.

He's currently half way through watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and 1/3 of his bag of Reese's. He keeps nervously playing with his lip ring. He'd usually never watch scary stuff home alone. Normally he'd call up his best friend Aric, but Aric is busy getting ready a costume for this Halloween party he was invited to.

He's trying not to be hurt by this, but he can't help the sting he feels from being forgotten by his best friend and excluded from the 'cool kids', Aric's new friends. He sighs, feeling a bit dejected, and unwraps another Reese's cup.

He's so enthralled in the movie that he shrieks and haphazardly falls off the sofa when he hears his doorbell go off at the same time someone on TV is getting ripped apart.

He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before getting up and going to look out the window to see who it could be. He peeks around the curtains and sees it's Aric. He laughs nervously, and pushes his shaggy hair out of his face, relieved that it's his best friend and not a murder.

He slides the chain off the door and opens it wide to let Aric inside.

"Dude you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to that party." Donovan exclaims. Aric just looks at Donovan in his pajama pants, then a glance around his living room taking in the spilled half bag of Reese's cups all over the floor, the dimmed lights, and the nest of blankets on Donovan's couch.

"Uhhh, I was.. but it looks like you could use the company more." Aric chuckles. Donovan let's out a huff of annoyance.

"Well it's not like I was invited to tag along with you and your cool friends." He doesn't mean for it to come out sounding so bitter, but he can't help it. This was always his tradition with Aric. He can't hide the hurt, it comes out in the crack in his voice.

Aric frowns at that. "Hey I wasn't going to ditch you Donny," he reaches out and gently gives Donovan's shoulder a squeeze. "That's why I'm here. I was gonna invite you out with the guys. The party got called off. Kurts's parents found the kegs of beer in the basement for the party, so that's a bust.

Donovan looks slightly appeased by this. "Do you wanna have our movie marathon tonight? I can order food. My parents are gone till Monday." He sounds hopeful.  
Aric bites his lip, looking contemplative.

"Actually.. I was thinking maybe we could switch it up a little this year. A group of us wants to go check out this scary haunted walk through down on Briar Hill street. Some older college kids set it up in that old abandoned house that everyone says is actually haunted. I thought it could be really cool!"

Donovan's large brown eyes go wide, and he swallows nervously.  
"But... but I just got done watching a couple scary movies, and you know how jumpy I get after that." He tries not to sound like a scaredy cat, but his voice squeaks a bit at the end.

Aric deflates a bit at that. "Oh. Okay, yeah I forgot about that." He tries to hide his disappointment, but Donovan can't miss it. "I mean.. we can stay in if you want. Maybe they'll do it next year..." He trails off.

Donovan mulls it over another second. He doesn't wanna let Aric down, he seemed excited about this. Plus if he's honest, he's kind of scared of the future, and him and Aric growing apart. Lately he's been so busy with his new older friends, he and Donovan have barely hung out at all the past two weeks.

He's already feeling pretty insecure being one of the less popular kids, but at least he's always had Aric by his side to back him up. Lately though, he's not so sure. He feels like he's going to lose his best friend.

Before he can change his mind he blurts out, "Wait, wait we can go!" Aric looks surprised at the change of heart, but his face breaks out into this huge grin.

"Wait, really? No shit, you'll go?" He sounds so happy, Donovan almost forgets what he agreed to.. almost. "Yeah.. it'll be fun." He feels anxious already.

  
They decide to bike the couple blocks over to Briar Hill once the sun is starting to set. Aric suggests they take a shortcut through the cemetary. Donovan squeaks out a timid, "Sure." He doesn't think he's ever peddled so hard in his life.

Once they're on the street, Donovan can make out a group of boys rough housing and laughing up ahead. Aric gives a wave and shout, catching their attention. A couple of them Donovan recognizes.

There's Tilian Pearson, he was the quarterback of the varsity football team his senior year before graduating last year. Straight A's, devilishly handsome in his jacket, and surprisingly one of the sweetest guys at school. And very popular.

Next to him, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his red hoodie, is Jon Mess, with his crazy head of brown curls. He graduated with Tilian. He's his polar opposite, and yet they always seem to be together. He's the weird quiet artsy kid. Like, his paintings have won awards, and he got a full ride to one of the better universities in Sacramento. He also does slam poetry at the local coffee joint in town. He's happened to see him and Tilian there a few times, looking... cozy.

There was talk around school that those two are secretly together, and judging by how close they're standing together, (fingertips grazing and hickeys up and down Jon's neck), Donovan would safely assume that the rumors are true. They're both super nice guys, total big brother types, so good for them.

He recognizes a few more faces, like Will Swan, (whom he secretly looks up to. He's even let Donovan tag along to a few of his band's practices) and Sergio too. But than there are the guys he's not too crazy about. The Jock types like Ben, and Richie. He's never liked them. They're seniors with Aric and Donovan.

They act alright when Aric is around, but the second he leaves they bully Donovan mercilessly. They'll shove and trip him, and make fun of his round baby face that he still hasn't outgrown. He's wanted to tell Aric, but he doesn't want to sound like he can't handle himself. So he just takes it, but not without mouthing off back at them. (Which probably only makes it worse. Donovan is sweet but boy does he mouth off.)

"Aric what is up bro? Wasn't sure if you'd make it. I see you brought your sidekick?"  
Aric looks a bit confused by that, so he laughs. "Who Donovan? Yeah man, he wanted to come, he was excited about this too, weren't you Donny?"

Donovan steps closer to Aric. He tries not to seem intimidated by these jerks. He juts his chin out defiantly and says, "Yeah, I wanted to come."  
Ben and Richie both look at each other and smirk. "Well, well, this is a special occasion than," Ben chuckles. "Donny becomes a man. Let's get this kid a beer!" Richie opens up a duffle bag that's down by his feet and pulls out a case of beer.

Donovan swallows nervously. He's really only drank a couple times, and it's usually him and Aric splitting a 6 pack of Pabst. He's not looking to get drunk, but he also doesn't wanna bitch out in front of these assholes. He shrugs trying to feign nonchalance, and says, "Sure, toss one over."

Ben snickers and shakes a finger at him. "Now wait a minute, how bout you show us you can shot gun a beer?" Aric interjects almost immediately.  
"Hey don't pressure him Ben. He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

Donovan has never heard Aric sound protective of him when it comes to these guys before. Than again, they usually aren't as ballsy when Aric is around. But to be honest he kind of wants to show these guys he can hang, and he's not going anywhere.

"It's okay Aric, I want to. If Brangelina over here can do it, it can't be too hard." Brad scowls and shoots Donovan a threatening look at that little jab. Richie tosses a can at Donovan and he catches it with one hand. Ben walks up to Donovan and hands him a pocket knife to pop a hole on the can with, but he roughly shoves it at him, and whispers so only the two of them can hear. "Watch yourself."

Donovan feels apprehensive about that threat. Ben can be spiteful. He shakes it off for now, and focuses on popping a hole in this can. He feels someone's hand place itself gently on his, and looks up to find Aric. He takes the can from Donovan, and the pocket knife, and sets to work poking a small hole. Aric is always looking out for him, and being considerate. He smiles back at Donovan, and Donovan can't help the blush that creeps across his cheeks. Ben notices.

Aric instructs Donovan on what to do, and he grabs a can of his own to sip at. Everyone watches as he pops the tab and just chugs. After the first few pulls it's super fuzzy, and Donovan feels himself getting a stomachache, but he pushes through and actually manages to finish the can.

Tilian looks impressed and gives him a cheer and a high five. Jon, who usually doesn't say much, comes up and pats him on the back and mumbles, "Fuck those guys. Good job kid." Donovan grins despite feeling like he might throw up. He holds it down to avoid any ridicule.

He can see Aric watching him carefully from his periphery, poorly masking a concerned look. Once his stomach has settled, he decides he'll have another beer or two. The little buzz from the first one has definitely eased his anxiety a bit. Maybe he can let loose and have fun tonight.

After a while of shooting the breeze, Will suggests they get in line for the haunted house. Ben and Richie stash the empty case of beers under a bush and they all make the trek over to the house.

Donovan stands up too quickly and he feels the ground shift and tilt beneath his feet. Jon steadies him with a free hand before he face plants. "You alright dude? You were drinking kinda fast. You wanna sit back down?" Donovan takes a moment to get his bearings and nods slowly.

"I think... I'm okay. Just kinda spinny." Jon makes a face and motions Tilian over. Tilian saunters over to Jon, confusion evident on his face. Donovan thinks he can hear him whisper to Tilian, "He's drunk." And something about keeping an eye on him in the haunted house...

OH FUCK.

He completely forgot that's the reason he came here. His stomach churns nervously and he feels like he might need to sit down. He feels an arm come around him, and he's face to face with Aric. "Hey you doing okay?" He sounds a little worried, Donovan notices.

"Uhm, ye-yeah, I'm okay. Totally excited." Donovan can't really mask the quake in his voice, but he's slurring a little anyway, so maybe it works to his advantage. Before Aric can ask anything else, Ben and Richie come up from behind them, and start herding them towards the entrance of the house.

Donovan feels himself start to shake, his stomach is in knots. But thankfully Tilian rushes ahead, with Jon close behind him.

"Jon and I will go ahead first and lead the way, if that's cool with you guys?" He winks at Donovan, an understanding passing between them. He's never been more thankful for Tilian Pearson than in that moment. He feels safer already.

They set foot past the threshold and immediately are enveloped in near darkness. The living room of the giant old house is bathed in an eerie red glow cast from a couple rusty old lanterns hanging on the mantle of the fire place. The floor boards creek beneath them with every step.

Donovan squints and tries to follow Tilian and Jon. They round a tight corner and he feels Aric's fingers brush his in the dark. The contact causes his whole body to tingle. Or maybe it's the alcohol? Honestly, it's just Aric though, he always knows how to comfort Donovan.

He sways a bit in the dark, his head buzzing from the beer, and his heart racing from Aric's fingers playing with his in the dark, and his stomach churning from fear of the dark, creepy house and what lurks in it's shadows.

They round the corner and all of a sudden something leaps out at them howling bloody murder. Tilian gasps and jumps a bit startled, and Jon immediately steps in front of him to shield his boyfriend. The ghoul dressed in all black thrashes his head back and forth as they all scootch against the wall to pass it. Donovan is so spooked, he almost doesn't notice Aric reaches for his hand and squeezes it. He leans over and whispers into Donovan's ear. "You can close your eyes if you need to, I'll lead you Donny."

Donovan can hear snickers behind him, presumably Ben and Richie making fun of him. His face goes red with embarrassment. Despite his fear, he opens his eyes so he can seem brave.

The next room of the house is the kitchen, and it's decorated to look like a fucked up meat locker, with human remains swinging from hooks and chains.  
"Oh sick! This is awesome!" Jon exclaims excitedly, devilish look plastered on his face. Tilian let's out a bark of laughter at his boyfriend and pinches his cheek playfully.  
"You're such a freak. You have meat fetish." He shakes his head. Jon just grins maniacally and whispers back, "I only have a fetish for YOUR meat."

Oh barf. Donovan didn't need to hear that.

He's so distracted by those two, that he doesn't even notice the pantry door in the kitchen swing open, and a girl soaked in blood with long black hair crawls out on her hands and knees, and grabs Donovan by the ankle.

Donovan let's out a surprised shriek and flings himself onto Aric. They both nearly topple over. Ben and Richie are doubled over and laughing hysterically.

Donovan feels his heart racing. His breathing is hitching in his chest. He feels like he's on the verge of a panic attack, and that's the last thing he needs right now. He feels hands on his shoulders and Aric is in front of him. "Hey, hey! You're okay, it's just a girl in a costume. We're almost out."

Donovan can only nod in response. His nerves are fried and he just wants to get out of here. They continue onward, the exit almost in view. Aric is leading ahead of Donovan, in case something scary tries to pop out at him. They come to a spiral stair case and beyond that is a foyer leading to the back door of the old house, out to what is presumably the garden. Donovan breathes a sigh of relief. They're so close.

Donovan is about to say something to Aric as they turn another corner, when he feels hands on his shoulders, roughly yank him backward. He falls flat on his back and hits his head on the wooden floor. He's slightly dazed, blinking against the dimness of the old house, trying to make out his surroundings.

He focuses and realises there's someone directly in his face.

No. Not someone, but something. This stark white face, with blacked out eyes and bearing bloody teeth begins laughing in his face. Donovan tries squirming away from it on his back but the thing grabs him by the front of his shirt and starts shaking him roughly.. much more roughly than an actor in a haunted house should.

He sees a second figure in a hood approach him from his left and he grabs him by the ankles while the first figure grabs hold of Donovan's arms. They're dragging him up the stairs while he's kicking and screaming. He calls out for Aric, but one of the hooded figures clamps a hand over his mouth.

They come up to a closet and one of the voices says, "Let's just lock him in there, c'mon before we get caught!" Through his fear he realizes it sounds like Richie. The closet is yanked open and he's roughly tossed in. Right before they slam in shut, Ben removes his mask, and says, "I told you to watch it, maybe you should stay in the closet, freak."

The door slams shut, and Donovan is enveloped in total darkness.

His heart is spiked with fear and adrenaline. He stumbles to his feet, and begins yelling and pounding on the door. He starts full blown panicking after 10 minutes of yelling for help to no avail.

He slides down to the floor with his back against the wall, and curls up his knees to his chest. He can't help it, he just starts crying into his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. This night is just so awful. All he wanted was to stay in and watch scary movies with Aric. He's so freaked out, he just hopes someone comes looking for him.

He's breathing so hard, he doesn't even hear the closet door open.

Suddenly there's a strong pair of arms wrapped around him, squeezing the air out of him while he cries.

"Hey! Hey Donovan, I'm here it's okay, c'mere. It's okay, you're safe."

It takes him a moment to realize it's Aric. He throws his arms around him and shoves his face into his neck, and sniffles quietly. Aric feels like he's shaking slightly, and pulls him closer, rubbing up and down his back.

"I thought something happened to you, I got so freaked out when I heard you screaming and I turned around and you were gone... I almost lost it. I couldn't find you for 20 minutes. Than I saw Ben and Richie coming from upstairs, laughing."  
Aric's face goes dark with anger. "I saw red. I just went up to them and started shoving them. Jon and Tilian had to pull me off. They said they left you upstairs so I ran up here as fast as I could."

Aric gently wipes the tears from Donovan's face. He's still sniffling, but he's no longer freaking out. Aric cradles his face in his hands, his eyes darting down to Donovan's big brown eyes. "Let's take you home okay? Tilian said he'd drive us home. We can get our bikes tomorrow, yeah?"

Donovan just whimpers and nods. He just wants to go home and go to bed. But he remembers his parents are out of town and his siblings are out tonight at Halloween parties.  
"C-can you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be home alone, p-please?" He hates the way his voice cracks, but he's too upset to be embarrassed. Aric nods his head vigorously. "Yeah of course, I won't let you be alone."

Aric helps him up off the floor and keeps an arm around him to support his smaller friend. They make their way down stairs clumsily, and see Jon and Tilian waiting by the landing. They must not notice them coming down, because Jon has Tilian pressed up against the wall, tongue in his mouth, and his hands roaming up his shirt. Tilian has his arms wrapped around Jon's neck, pulling him close. Huh. Who'd have thought the star quarterback and the weird artsy guy would ever be caught going at it in a haunted house.

When they approach them Aric has to clear his throat to get their attention. Tilian has the decency to look embarrassed, while Jon just looks smug.

"Hey, you doing okay kid?" Tilian asks sympathetically. Donovan nods, heat rising to his cheeks. He feels embarrassed about the whole situation. Aric reaches over and squeezes his hand comfortingly. Jon pats Donovan on the back and looks at him seriously.  
"Those guys won't be bothering you anymore. Don't worry." Donovan raises his eyebrows in surprise. He wonders what that means.

Tilian says something about giving them a ride home, and leads the way out to his car. They exit through the back of the house and make their way around front. As they pass the front porch Donovan stiffens when he notices Ben and Richie sitting on the curb. His heart rate picks up, but Aric pulls him close and puts himself between them and Donovan.

Upon closer inspection he's shocked to find Ben sporting a black eye and a busted lip, and Richie looks like he's applying pressure to his nose with a bloody tissue.

Donovan looks at Aric questioningly, but he just raises his hands in defense and says, "I may have shoved Ben.. but I did not do that! That wasn't me!"

Jon giggles and Donovan looks up at him. Jon just shrugs. "I just didn't like his face. I think it's an improvement."  
Tilian looks a bit sheepish as well. "I... might have hit Richie."

Donovan can't hide the smile that spreads on his face. He's really grateful to have these guys looking out for him. Kind of like having two new big brothers.

They all pile into Tilian's BMW (because of course the quarterback has a nice ass car) and Tilian asks for their address. Jon pipes up. "Can we stop at Taco Bell first? I'm starving." Tilian just sighs exasperatedly.  
"Sure... You're lucky you're cute." He mumbles.

The car starts moving and Aric scooches across the back seat to sit right up against Donovan's side. He reaches over and holds his hand, giving it a squeeze. Donovan feels a nervous flutter in his stomach. He and Aric are pretty affectionate anyway, it's just how they are, but he's being even more so than usual. He must've really been worried about him. Donovan sighs contentedly, feeling much better than earlier.

After their fast food detour, they find themselves outside of Donovan's house, bidding eachother goodbye. Jon says goodnight around a mouth full of crunch wrap supreme. Tilian scolds Jon for eating so fast, and says something about hanging out again soon. Donovan feels really happy about making new friends.

They pull away and Aric takes Donovan's hand in his, and they walk up to the front porch. Once inside the house Aric gets to work setting up the livingroom sofa with a plethora of blankets and pillows. Donovan simply lets Aric fuss over him and tuck him in.

Aric proceeds to rummage around Donovan's kitchen, clanging around pots and pans. He comes back a moment later with a big bowl of popcorn.

"I thought maybe we could finish our movie night?" He says hopefully.  
Donovan feels that nervous flutter again. He simply nods, but than thinks to add, "I'm.. still a little freaked out. Tonight kinda rattled me. Do you think we could watch something that's not too scary?"  
"Yeah of course." Aric smiles sympathetically. Instead he pops in the Original Halloween, which they've seen a dozen times already, and cozies up to Donovan on the sofa. This isn't unusual for them. They don't have your standard friendship. Aric usually let's Donovan rest his head on his shoulder, or lay across him. It's never been weird for them, since they've known each other forever.

However, this time Aric pulls Donovan practically in his lap, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Donovan swallows, and tries to push down that nervous flutter he always seems to get around his bestfriend. He keeps his eyes trained on the screen for a good portion of the movie, but at one point he chances a glance at Aric.

He's surprised to find Aric is watching him intently, looking like he's deep in thought. Donovan can't keep quiet.

"Aric is everything okay?" He asks. He looks like he's deciding something. He must come to a decision because he carefully touches Donovan's face, his thumb is stroking the softness of his cheek. Donovan is holding his breath, his heart is pounding and the blood rushing in his ears.

"I'm so sorry I made you go to that haunted house. I should've known those guys were assholes." Aric says finally.

"It's okay Aric, it's not your fault. I'm okay, and you found me." Donovan tries to assure him. There's a beat of silence.

"I was so worried something happened to you." Aric admits softly, his eyes boring into Donovan's, his hand still cupping his cheek. "You have no idea... if anything had happened to you, I-"

Donovan isn't even sure of what's happening. Aric leans in slowly, his other hand coming up to cup Donovan's face; he closes the distance between their lips, kissing him gently. Donovan let's out a surprised squeak, but goes with it.

It's like static crackling between them. His hand comes up and his finger tips gently caress the side of Aric's face, feeling a little bit of stubble. He smells like apple cinnamon and something else. He sighs into the kiss and pulls himself closer onto Aric's lap. His other hand comes up to rest on Aric's chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart beat.

He can't believe this is really happening. He's always secretly wondered why he only feels like this around Aric, and no one else. He chalked it up to them being best friends; and they are, first and foremost, always! But it's also something more. Something indefinable, and solid.

Eventually they break apart, foreheads resting gently together. Donovan opens his eyes and sees Aric grinning at him. "I've wanted to do that for a while, I just didn't wanna ruin our friendship... but after tonight.. well, I didn't wanna waste any more time."

Donovan is almost speechless. This giddy drunk feeling is bubbling up in his chest.  
"I've actually wanted to for a while too. I just didn't realize you even felt the same." Donovan laughs, a little breathless.

Aric just smiles and kisses him once more on his forehead, breathing him in. "I love you. I always have, but this is bigger." He sounds nervous, but Donovan just squeezes his hand reassuringly. "I love you too. You know that. Honestly I'm glad tonight happened. Even if I did get locked in a closet."

Aric actually laughs, clearly amused.  
"I could totally make a joke about you coming out of the closet, but I won't." He's proud of his cheesy joke.

"Ugh you're so lame!" Donovan groans, as he smacks him with a pillow. They both are giggling messes, and just end up kissing, the movie completely forgotten. And if they fall asleep cuddling, than neither one of them minds that very much.

They can both agree on one thing though. Their Halloween tradition somehow got even better.


End file.
